


Show Me

by bangyababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sort Of, Supportive Draco, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: On Harry and Draco's anniversary, they decide to try something new, but Draco won't do anything he isn't 100% sure Harry wants. So Harry tells him, every step of the way.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Prompt #28 which was: "Character A makes character B beg for it before they do stuff." This turned out differently than what I had originally planned, but I had a lot of fun writing it, and I learned a lot, too! 
> 
> Shout out to H for the alpha read, and N for the beta! And of course to the wonderful mods for hosting this fest!

Draco pulled the chair out for Harry as he approached the table. Harry murmured his thanks and sat down. He waited for Draco to sit before he spoke. 

“Draco, this place is lovely. Really,” Harry said, looking around. 

“I know. I have excellent taste,” Draco smirked, leaning back in his chair. 

“Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn’t be sitting here with me,” Harry returned. 

Whatever Draco was going to say was interrupted by the arrival of their waiter. “Good evening, gentlemen. I understand tonight is a special occasion?”

“Yes, it’s our anniversary,” Harry smiled. 

“Well, congratulations.” He turned to Draco and spoke, “The first course will be out soon, but would you like the wine now or with the appetizer?” 

“Now, please,” Draco told him. “And please decant the dessert wine now; it needs ample breathing.”

“Very good, sir,” the waiter nodded and left. 

“Wait, you’ve already ordered?” Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“You’ll like it,” Draco said confidently. 

Harry didn’t want to argue, especially on their anniversary, but Draco had a habit of ordering him dishes that didn’t exactly live up the promise of him liking it. Sensing Harry was holding something back, Draco reached across the table and took his hand in his. “Trust me, Harry.” He leaned back into his chair and let Harry’s hand go. 

Harry smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but surprised himself when a yelp came out. Under the table, Draco’s foot was currently sliding up Harry’s leg. 

“Are you alright, sir?” Suddenly the waiter was there with their bottle of wine. 

Harry gave him a tight smile. “Yes,” he all but croaked. His eyes shot to Draco, who was looking at him with nothing but concern as if his foot wasn’t currently lodged between Harry’s thighs under the table. 

The waiter nodded and poured a small amount of wine in each of their glasses to taste. Harry picked his up with cautiously, eyes trained on Draco. Draco sipped his wine and nodded to the waiter, and then looked at Harry expectantly. 

As soon as the glass touched Harry’s lips, Draco’s foot shifted. Harry tipped back the wine without tasting it and began to cough. 

“Sir?” The waiter looked alarmed. 

“I’m fine!” Harry choked. “Just went down the wrong way.” He waved at him with one hand to fill the glass, while reaching for is water glass with the other. 

“Can’t take you anywhere can I, Potter?” Draco grinned. 

Harry glared at him over a glass of water he was currently gulping. The waiter left and Harry sat the glass down.

“What are you doing?” he demanded through clenched teeth. 

“Enjoying the night,” Draco said simply, plucking up his glass and taking a sip. 

“Draco,” Harry warned. 

“Relax, Harry,” Draco said softly, shifting his foot between Harry’s thighs. “Just enjoy dinner.”

“But Draco, all these people…” Harry said, looking around them. 

“Have no idea what’s happening.” 

“But,” Harry began, but the foot underneath the table was moving away now. 

“Harry,” Draco said seriously, “I would never do anything that you didn’t absolutely want.” 

Harry nodded, feeling his cheeks heat a little as he spoke. “I don’t hate it.” 

“But you don’t love it.”

Harry shook his head. “I just don’t like the idea of all these people being here. If we were at home…”

“It’s fine, Harry,” Draco assured him. 

“But you were just trying something new, and I’m the one that’s been talking about it for ages, and it’s not fair to you.”

“Not fair how?”

“Well...” Harry took off his glasses and began to clean them; a transparent attempt at not looking at Draco. “You’re always willing to do stuff, and I never tell you what I want so you just have to guess, and if I like it then great, but if I don’t like then here we are…” he put his glasses back on, but still wouldn’t look at Draco.

Draco cut in before Harry could berate himself further, “But I like trying new things with you. And there’s plenty of new stuff we can try later. At home.”

Harry finally looked at Draco and gave him a tentative smile. “Like what?”

“Hmm, well I could bend you over the kitchen table and pour hot chocolate sauce down your back and use nothing but my tongue to clean you up. I’d make sure I’d got all of it, no matter how long it took. Hours, if need be. Or maybe I’d tie you to the bed-- let you watch as I undressed, as I touched myself, as I came all over you while all you could do was watch, begging for me to touch you or for you to touch me.”

“Yes,” Harry breathed, his mouth sand-filled, pupils blown wide as he watched Draco’s lips form each word. 

“Would you like something like that?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. “You’ll have to show me you want it, Harry.”

Harry couldn’t reply as the food arrived a moment after. The conversation flowed to more mundane topics: work, a recent Quidditch match, new movies Harry wanted to see. But Harry felt the meal was shadowed by tension. Hands that lingered too long, gazes that grew more intense than they should, blushing when there was nothing to blush about, all the while Draco’s word’s from early lingered. 

_Would Harry like that?_ The question was asked every time he looked Draco in the eye. Harry thought he might throw himself on the table and ask to be taken at any moment, but Draco seemed as cool as ever. 

When they finally returned to their flat Harry brought their mouths together in a searing kiss, relishing the taste of wine in Draco’s mouth. Draco returned the kiss with enthusiasm, drawing Harry’s hips close to his. 

When they pulled away, they were both panting.

“Draco, I want you,” Harry spoke against his lips. 

Draco looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, and Harry felt him smirk. “What did I tell you, Harry?”

Harry pulled away, confused, and Draco moved to sit down on the couch, his ankle atop his knee. Harry turned slowly to face him. Draco was still smirking, but this time with devilment rather than playfulness. “You’ll have to show me, Harry,” Draco repeated. “Show me that you want it, tell me what you want, how you want it. I won’t do a thing to you unless I’m convinced.” 

“Fine,” Harry said, striding over and straddling Draco. He looked down and said fiercely, “I want you.”

Draco smiled. “So you’ve said. But what do you want from me?” 

“Everything,” Harry breathed and kissed him again. Draco reached between them and took hold of Harry’s chin and pulled him away. 

“I need you to be specific,” Draco told him, running his thumb across Harry’s lips. Harry’s eyes flashed, and he took Draco’s thumb into his mouth and sucked it.

“Specific enough for you?” Harry asked. 

Draco shook his head. “Show me.” Grinning, Harry slid off of Draco and onto the floor and settled between his legs. He reached for Draco’s belt buckle, but a hand slapped him away. He looked up, confused, and found Draco looking at him expectantly. 

“Draco, can I suck you?” Harry asked. 

“Are you sure you want to?”

“Yes,” Harry replied, hands gripping Draco’s thighs. “Please, let me suck your cock!”

“If you’re sure,” Draco said, moving his hands away so Harry could undo his belt. When Harry pulled out Draco’s dick it was already half-hard. Harry licked his lips and looked up at Draco, a question in his eyes. Draco nodded.

Harry took the head into his mouth and suckled. Draco’s hands moved to Harry’s hair, urging him on. Harry continued to lavish attention on the head, licking and sucking at it like soft serve on a humid Miami night. 

It was only when Draco moaned that Harry greedily swallowed him whole. Draco threw his head back, hand tightening in Harry’s hair. “Harry,” he breathed after a few moments of watching him weave magic with his mouth. Harry pulled away and looked up at Draco, his lips glistening. Draco leaned down and kissed him harshly. 

“That’s enough,” he said when they broke apart. “You’ll make me come before we even get started.” 

“What if that’s what I want?” Harry asked. 

“Is it?” 

Harry shook his head but didn’t get up from the floor. “I want to ride you,” Harry said, looking directly into Draco’s eyes. Draco raised a brow and Harry continued, “I want to look into your eyes and fuck you so hard I won’t be able to sit for days. I want you to come in me so deep, I won’t be able to get it all out. I want to sleep with your come inside of me, and in the morning when you fuck me again, you’ll add to it until I always have some of you in me.” 

Draco reached down and took Harry’s glasses off and set them aside. “Strip.”

Harry stood and ripped his shirt open, the buttons popping off in all directions as he tossed the shirt away. He pulled his undershirt over his head, revealing a taut stomach. He took his wand from his pocket and placed it on the marble coffee table behind him. His bottoms were next, and when he was completely naked he stood there unabashedly, waiting for Draco’s next instruction.

Draco watched him without comment, but with a growing flush on his cheeks. 

“Draco,” Harry began after a few long moments of silence. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Draco smiled and reached out to place his hand on the bones of Harry’s hips. “It’s not about what I want, Harry, it’s about what you want.”

“But, I’ve already told you…” Harry trailed off as Draco’s smile grew indulgent. “Show you,” he breathed. Draco nodded and pressed his hips lightly to turn him around. “You want to see.” It wasn’t a question, and Draco didn’t answer. Harry picked up his wand and cast a cushioning charm on the coffee table before climbing on top of it. 

Harry sat on his knees with his legs open and cast a cleaning and lubrication charm before setting his wand down. He took a deep breath and plunged a finger into himself. His breath caught as he slowly pulled it out and then back in, building up a steady rhythm. He wished he could see Draco, but just the thought of him watching Harry do this made him so hot, he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t come from just his finger alone. 

He added a second finger, and by the time he added a third he was positively fucking himself on the coffee table while Draco watched without a word. When Draco did speak, Harry could barely hear him over his own desperate gasps for breath. 

“How does it feel, Harry?”

“So good,” he moaned. “But I want more.”

Draco moved forward, moving Harry’s fingers away, and replaced them with his won longer ones. Harry groaned. “Like this?” Draco asked.

“Yes,” he hissed, trying to guide Draco’s fingers with his hips to his spot, but it seemed as if Draco was purposely avoiding it. 

“Is this what you want, Harry?”

Harry shuddered when Draco nearly brushed his spot but didn't quite touch it. He managed a weak “No.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Your cock,” Harry gritted out. “Please, Draco let me have your cock! I want to fuck myself on your dick until I pass out.” Harry was growing more desperate as Draco’s fingers delved into him, opening him further than he thought possible. “I need it, Draco, please.”

“Take it,” Draco husked, suddenly in Harry’s ear. He pulled his fingers out and Harry scrambled off the coffee table, pushing Draco back onto the couch as he did so. 

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry moaned as he finally sank down onto Draco’s dick, head thrown back in relief. He didn’t wait a second longer before he began to bounce up and down, driving Draco in as far as he could go. 

“Do you like it, Harry?” Draco asked, gripping his hips. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes!” Harry shouted. “Yes, yes, yes! This- just this, only this.” His thighs were burning but he didn’t care; he wouldn’t stop fucking himself on Draco until his legs gave out, and maybe not even then. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders to intensify his thrusts and pull Draco closer to him. Somehow Draco managed to wedge a hand between them and began to pull Harry off. 

“Fuck! Draco, yes!” Harry shouted. 

“Is this how you want it, Harry?” Draco panted.

“Harder,” Harry demanded, and Draco tightened his grip around Harry’s dick. “Draco, let me do this forever,” Harry pleaded. 

“You can do this for as long as you want, Harry. You can do whatever you want, whenever you want.” Harry was getting close; he knew he should tell Draco, but he couldn’t seem to find the words, but he suspected Draco knew anyway. “You just have to show me.” Draco pulled on Harry and said again, “Show me.”

Harry came with a cry and felt himself contracting around Draco before Draco came as well. Harry slumped forward, suddenly boneless. He felt unanchored to the earth somehow, as if when he came, he had cut the rope that had kept him down. Draco rubbed his back and whispered into his ear, but Harry couldn’t make out the words. 

“Harry.” Draco’s voice finally broke through the fog. “You’re alright.”

Harry shuddered, melding himself into Draco even more. “Draco,” he gasped. 

“Shh,” Draco soothed, “it’s alright. You’re alright.” Draco pressed a kiss to his temple and kept rubbing his back until his breathing steadied. “You’re fine, yeah? We’re fine.”

Finally, Harry pulled away, moving enough so that Draco was no longer inside of him. “What was that?” Harry asked.

“It was just a little intense,” Draco told him. “You get so high sometimes you have a hard time coming back down.”

“Like flying,” Harry said.

“Yeah, like that.” Draco smiled and placed his hand on Harry’s cheek. Harry leaned into it, kissing his palm. “Did you like it?”

Harry looked pointedly at their come splattered chests and Draco laughed. “I know that, you twit, I just meant it wasn’t too much?”

Harry shook his head, then remembering what had just happened said clearly, “No, it wasn’t. I liked it.”

“I’m glad,” Draco’s smile turned abruptly and Harry felt himself being thrown to the side of the couch. 

“Hey!” Harry shouted as Draco stood up.

“What? You can’t expect me to sit here all night covered in your come, can you? Besides, I have to get ready for round two.”

“Round two?” Harry said hopefully, not moving from his position on the couch. 

“Seeing as we skipped dessert at the restaurant because someone was so eager, I thought we could have it here.” 

“Isn’t that what we just did?” Harry called, his voice following Draco up the stairs.

“That was more like post-dinner drinks,” Draco called back. Harry heard the bath turn on and he closed his eyes, suddenly tired. He was awakened a moment later by Draco hovering over him. “Come on,” Draco said.

“Why? What is this?” 

“This? It’s like pre-dessert coffee.”

“Coffee?” Harry asked sitting up. “What does that mean?”

Draco grabbed his arm and grinned. “I’ll have to show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I picked this prompt I honestly didn’t know where I was going with it, I just wanted to explore the idea of being vocal about what you wanted. I also knew I wanted to show that it was possible to say that you didn’t like something and not have that ‘ruin the mood.’ As I wrote the story it became clear to me that I was projecting. I have always been unable to voice my desires beyond simple ‘don’t do that’ and ‘yes, that’s good’ during sexual situations, because I was embarrassed or I was afraid my partner would be offended or some other reason. By writing this story I have proved to myself and hopefully to the readers, that verbal consent and clearly communicating your wants IS sexy. Communication is the foundation of sexual encounters and consent is not only integral to sex but enhances it. So, in summation, consent: makes a good time, a great time.
> 
> For me of me like realizing stuff, come join me on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
